Engulfed by Feelings
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Harry had everything, but yet nothing. His wife. His family. It was so new to him. A nostalgic loneliness engulfed him. He never realized what he was missing. Until that fateful day. Established HPGW. Follows DH and epilouge. Epilouge complaint. Oneshot?


Disclaimer: The harry Potter series does nto belong to be, but rather- to JKR. If you don't know who JKR is, then you should be ashamed- very ashamed.

The song/thingy that I weaved through it is nabbed from Choti Bahu on Z TV. I changed some words and added some things here and there to make it fit with the story though.

A/N: OOH. I was bored. And I'd rather fanfic then study for the CSTs (our state testing) for school. Bleh Physics is evil. But I was watching some Indian serial on TV, when I heard a song I really liked. I rewinded it and translated it, tweaking it a bit here and there. And I decided to do a fic about it. And thus, this occurred.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked into the only empty room in the house. The loud voices and yelling that echoed through the walls of the small home. Sighing, he sat down on a chair gingerly, his hand rubbing his temple. His head wa throbbing, due to the sudden amount of noise that quickly filled his house. He gave another sigh. His house really wasn't suited to fit so many people, let alone all the little red-headed children running around-including his own.

_**My heart often asks me, at every stage of life**_

Not one room was quiet, and not one fragile thing was safe. Harry let his eyes drift closed for a few seconds. Weariness oozed from every pore of Harry's body. It was all too much for him. Having this onslaught of Weasleys bustling around his tiny house was stressing-to say the least.

"Harry?" The man felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, and the warmth of a hand. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing those emerald jewels. Harry turned around to be met with the solicitous face of his wife.

"Hey Gin," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry forced a tight smile onto his face- one that did not reach his eyes. Ginny seemed to accept the smile, for her worried expression was shed. She sat down next to Harry and took his hand in hers.

_**What is going on?**_

"Hey. Listen. I was hoping you could go into town for a minute and grab a few snacks for the kids. I would go but Mum wants to catch up with me, and there are also some other cousins that I haven't seen in a long time too. Is that okay? I guess I could ask one of my brothers to go if you are too-" Ginny announced quietly, her mind running through a list of things to do and people to see.

"No. It's okay. I'll go. It's not like Ron is here yet. I'm a bit bored and the noise is giving me a headache. It's quite noisy here," Harry replied, his hand going to his head and rubbing his temple.

Ginny let out a little girly giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "I thought you'd be used to it by now. If not, then you have to get used to it. We have Weasley family reunions twice a year." Her comment triggered a groan from Harry, which caused her to giggle again. At that, she got up and left the room, leaving Harry to enjoy his momentary solitude.

He thought back to what he had wanted when he was younger. A perfect, huge family with a loving wife and kids. He had it. He had the Weasleys- the hugest family of all. He had Ginny- his wonderful, perfect wife. He had his children- his young, playful children. But yet, why did it feel so…alone?

_**I saw shards of broken dreams, glimpses of incomplete happiness, and withered smiles**_

"Oh wait. I forgot something!" Ginny exclaimed, barging back in. Harry looked up at her in surprise.

"What happened?" he asked in alarm. Ginny just grinned saucily and sauntered over to Harry, shaking her hips suggestively. She leaned closer, giving him a clear view down her shirt, before sitting down in his lap. She used a finger to lift his head up before placing a heated kiss on his lips.

Once they separated, Harry blinked in confusion. "Wha-"

Ginny giggled again and pinched her husband's nose lightly. "You forgot 't'" Harry just stared blankly at her. "And that was a thanks." Then, she turned around and left again. Leaving a confused Harry behind - one that had hundreds of thousands of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

It was these kind of moments that he felt that marrying Ginny was worth it. That it was one of the best choices of his lif-

_CRASH! _

Harry winced as the sound reached him. Probably another one of his flower vases or portraits. And it was times like these where he was a bit disappointed that the Weasleys loved having so many kids.

_BAM!_

OOOh So many kids, he thought as he got up despairingly. He stretched and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He heaved a sigh and grabbed the car keys.

Harry placed a smile on his face and opened the door, heading to the garage.

_**But why do I feel so left out**_

His hand blindly reached for the light switch, his eyes straining to see in the dark. Finally, his fingers caught on the switch, which he flipped on. The light bulb flickered on and off for a few seconds before finally settling on staying on.

_**Whom should I pour my heart out to?**_

His red Mercedes Benz waited for him, gleaming in the light. Harry ran his fingers over the hood, the smooth metal sliding under them. He unlocked the doors with the small click of a button. He slipped inside and started up the engine.

Harry opened the garage door with a small remote, before backing the car out and closing it behind him (and his car). He sighed and drove off to go get the snacks for the kids.

He was far from unloved. He had everyone here by his side, taking care and watching over him. Yet, a nostalgic feeling engulfed him. He was isolated and alone, even when surrounded by so many. Was this his destined life?

Why was he not content with his life as it was? What was he missing?

_**And loneliness engulfs me**_

It was that moment in which he bumped into _her_ at the supermarket that he realized what was missing. That spark- that love. The love he wasn't destined for. His blast from the past.

_**Before love and longing burn me alive**_

* * *

A/N: Hehe I wrote the song down first and then I added the fic…Hehe at first I didn't even know what it was going to be about…I just wrote it. The end was on a bit of an impulse…

At first I was going to leave it Harry/Ginny, but I have a particular loathing for Ginny (no- its not because I'm jealous of her getting Harry or anything- someone had suggested that- Acutally. I just think that she's a very very very big Mary Sue.) So I added 'her' to the end. Though obviously it seems to be an unrequited love…or at least rejected. No, don't say its Cho. I hate her too. Crybaby…-rolls eyes- Honestly, I don't know who 'her' is. Oh yeah- I didn't bash Ginny in this! That's a big YAY for me.

I think this leaves off at a spot where it could be continued, but I don't think I will. Unless any of you want me to. If you do, then tell me who you want 'her' to be…Suggest anyone but Cho.

One of my bestest friends just posted a Harry Potter fic! Two actually. Please check them out. Her penname is 'larrythestapler'. Please do check her out. She's an awesome writer…Way better than me, anyway. –sigh-

Okay. I'm rambling about too much stuff. I'll stop now.

XOXO

Flame

PS: I love you all! (Hehe. I just felt like saying that…weird impulse-OMG Maybe Mr. R made me write that?! Like how he made those frisbees hit Stacey-babes –gasp- Hehe inside joke. Oh Shoot! –eyes widen- OOOOOH Guys! It's another sign. Mr. R knows that his life went like this! He's giving us a conformation! –girly scream- haha. Sorry inside joke between larrythestapler, Miss Mary Sue and I…But seriously though…Mr. R) Please do make sure you check out larrythestapler's fics, and Miss Mary Sues if you are interested in verywonderful writing- even if it isn't Harry Potter…hehe. I'll shut up now…


End file.
